Zorragon
Zorragons are extraterrestrials known for their highly-advanced technology and strong military. Background Zorragons are commonly known as a powerful, highly-advanced race from a distant galaxy—in fact, a different universe before the theorized "Big Bang." Over the course of centuries, the Zorragons developed highly-advanced technology, but unrestricted population and over-usage of resources led to the planet's destruction. Having already developed the technology to travel space, the surviving Zorragons explored the galaxy until they located a large planet: the future Zorrogon Prime. The Zorragons settled on the planet and immediately started to set up gargantuan machines that would decrease the planet's gravity—and thus suit them better—but were surprised to find another species already being in control of the planet. Soon the settling led to a war for the planet, ending in the Zorragons' victory. History Now in control of the planet, the Zorragons returned to their work. Within decades, the species prospered once again. However, to avoid a repeat of the incident that destroyed their home planet, the Zorragons set up birth limits and began sending out ships to locate other planets. It was made law that no more than 5% of the resources the Zorragons used could be from Zorrogon Prime. Soon, the Zorragons located other planets—and were happy that some had more than twice the resources on Zorrogon Prime—and immediately went to work. They set up space stations, mass relays that would make galactic travel easier, and various embassies on inhabited planets. In time, the Zorragons became the most advanced species in the galaxy, owning highly-desired weapons, ships, and other types of technology. In time, the Zorragons set up more mass relays around the galaxy to allow travel, and soon they discovered other galaxies. They were eager to travel to these galaxies, including the Milky Way, where they traded their advanced technology for other goods. Types There are multiple types of Zorragons, though there is only one of them that is considered the "true" Zorragons. Each type of Zorragon has a specific "territory" where they are found most common. *'"True" Zorragons' **Territoriy: everywhere, main territory is up north of Zorrogon Prime. **The most common type of Zorragon. They are the most intelligent of their species, and are recognized with their four legs, strength and agility. *'"Hunter Zorragons"' **Territory: commonly the south of Zorrogon Prime. **Though they don't usually seek opportunities for high intelligence, they make up for it with their great size—which is usually 14-20 feet—and strength. They aren't considered actual infantry, and rather appear to just be deployed like equipment or heavy troops, though some have been known to reach high ranks. *'"Eastern Zorragons"' **Territory: the eastern hemisphere of Zorrogon Prime. **Used mainly as engineers. They are rather small, their height being no taller than the length of the average human adult's arm. Physiology The "true" Zorragons are the types considered the "actual" Zorragons; the others have a debatable origin, from mutations from experiments to completely different species that were annexed into the Zorragons. The "true" Zorragons are tall—sometimes twice the size of an average human—and rather thin. Zorragons are four-legged and well-balanced, capable of adapting to the loss of one of their legs and still be able to walk normally. Zorragons are also known for their ludicrously long lifespans, being capable of living up to 100,000 years. However, one of the first of the species had managed to experiment on himself to increase his lifespan while working on a device; in time, he created one that made his lifespan indefinite. The device was then mass-produced to be given to high-ranking political and military members. These devices have been improved greatly over the millennia, now dissolved and absorbed into the body. It is unknown just how long one can live with these; the inventor—one of the first Zorragons—is still alive to this day, and the species is theorized to be trillions of years old. Other notable physical attributions of Zorragons would be their great strength and resistance to physical harm; there have been several occasions of unarmored Zorragons being shot multiple times and still being in a near-perfect fighting condition. Their physical strength, impressive reflexes, heightened senses, and high intelligence are what make them deadly opponents, being major contributions to their success and advances. Evolution has had little to no effect on the Zorragons, despite them being around for trillions of years—prior to the existence of our universe. The first of the species is shown having the regular appearance of modern Zorragons, the only differences being in height. Zorragons—like humans and other species—each have their own appearance as individuals, making each Zorragon recognizable. These differences in appearance include body color, as well as color, angle, and size of body parts, namely the facial area. Most Zorragons also have differently-colored markings of different appearances on their face and bodies, again allowing each one to look "unique". Technology The technology of the Zorragons is ridiculously advanced; heavily valuable, their technology is considered the most advanced kind in existence. It has given them much fame, making the Zorragon empire a major trading partner with other nations; it became heavily valued by the advanced civilizations of the the Milky Way galaxy even before the time of the Prothean Empire, and a big-time trading partner of the Citadel Council by 1436 A.D. Their most brilliant technology is undoubtably that of space travel and military-type tech; for space travel, the Zorragons are capable of traveling galaxy-to-galaxy in mere days, while their military technology has allowed them to conquer their entire galaxy. This has made their empire a formidable foe, and few have dared to challenge them. The Zorragons are also known for special bio-armor, which can be integrated directly inside the wearer's body. The bio-armor is very resistant, making the wearer hard to kill and a dangerous opponent. It can be removed and applied in mere seconds at the will of the wearer, making it highly valued. However, the Zorragons have refused to give the bio-armor out to those who aren't loyal to the empire; outer civilizations and individuals outside of the empire aren't trusted enough with the bio-armor, mainly because they do not wish for it to be mass-produced by them. This would be a big-time contributor towards the empire's destruction should a rivaling nation manage to get their hands on the bio-armor. Relationships The Zorragon Empire is ludicrously large, spanning across its entire galaxy and beyond. Over time, it has made many rivals, most of which have been wiped out. The Zorragons became a big-time trading partner of the Milky Way's Citadel Council in the early 1400s, though they have been known to often disregard the Council's authority and make deals with criminals. The Citadel Council has responded to this, but are unable to do anything about the empire's actions due to a fear of starting a war. Not only would this result in the loss of a major trading partner, but a war would mean total destruction for the Citadel Council and their allies. Though the Zorragon Empire has cut back on illegal activities, it still makes deals with criminals while often disregarding Council authority. Despite the issues between the Zorragons and the Citadel Council, the former party is still widely accepted as an ally and friend. Some have even been included in law enforcement, effectively quarreling issues. The Zorragons once were allies with the Prothean Empire and several previous cycles. They often left the galaxy coincidentally around the times the Reapers would attack; by the time they return, everyone is gone. When the Prothean Empire was under attack, the Zorragons had arrived to aide them. They had arrived too late, however; because of their timing, they were unable to save the empire from the Reaper attack. They agreed to make sure this wouldn't happen again by keeping enough of them to stay on guard; they aided the Citadel forces in their fight against the Reapers, finally putting an end to the Reapers' destructive methods. The Zorragons didn't always have a positive relationship with the residents of the Milky Way. Approximately 150,000 years and earlier before the Prothean Empire's time, the Zorragons were constantly at war with the previous civilizations; these wars were contributors to the downfall of the rival civilizations by the time the Reapers arrived.